


girls.

by moonlightblu_e



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Mimin - Freeform, Songfic, gidle, girl in red, idol, minnie writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightblu_e/pseuds/moonlightblu_e
Summary: miyeon enters minnie's studio to find minnie blasting some girl in red songs
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Mimin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	girls.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i’m @seoivy__ on twt i do more aus there :))

i've been hiding for so long  
these feelings, they're not gone  
could i tell anyone? 

minnie plays the song in her studio, the catchy tune blasting around her confined space. she bops her head, the image of someone- someone whom she loves- flashing in her unfocused mind. she can't write, she can't compose lyrics. she's finding it so hard to do so, with no inspiration behind. 

a soft knock on the glass door interrupted her thoughts. groaning, she twirled her swivel chair around, seeing the figure outside the door. she can't see much other than the person- possibly a girl, is clad in a button-up shirt, untucked, with tight jeans. some platform shoes for her footwear, and a baseball cap on her head. "minnie?" the person calls, trying to turn the knob, only to find out it was locked. 

"coming." minnie stood up, straightening her hoodie. she unlocks the door, peeking her head outside to see miyeon holding a plastic bag full of food, obvious that she just went to a convenience store. minnie softly smiles, letting the person in. "oh, hi."

"oh, girls?" miyeon removes her cap, patting her hair. minnie realizes she didn't turn off the music yet, embarrassed. "oh- uhm.." minnie clears her throat, sitting on the couch residing inside her small studio. "girls by girl in red," miyeon bops her head, "pretty cool song."

afraid of what they'll say  
so i push them away  
i'm acting so strange

miyeon sits beside minnie, too close for minnie. she slides away from miyeon, exhaling a breath she didn't know she was holding. miyeon looks at her weirdly, tilting her head to the side. her soft brown hair, cascading down her sides. "hey," she reaches out for minnie's hand resting on the soft cushion, but before she can hold it, minnie yanks her hand away. miyeon pouts, staring right at minnie with obvious sad eyes. 

they're so pretty it hurts  
i'm not talking 'bout boys  
i'm talking 'bout girls  
they're so pretty with their button-up shirts

minnie stares back at her. she wants to peel her eyes away from miyeon, but her body responds otherwise. it's like she became a stone, a stone that hardened staring right at miyeon. she looks down, finding miyeon dangerously attractive in her big button-up shirt. she looks back up, seeing miyeon looking at her the same way. she swallows the lump on her throat, noticing that the studio was becoming intensely hot.

i shouldn't be feeling this  
but it's too hard to resist  
soft skin and soft lips

miyeon pouts, moving closer to minnie. she smirked, noticing that the younger was on the edge of the couch, trapped between her and the wall. she holds minnie's hand, grazing her thumb over minnie's knuckle. she stares back at minnie, fixing her bang with her other hand. minnie stills, not knowing what to do with the close proximity of them both. heart beating faster, sweating under her hoodie, her cheeks getting painted with red. she wishes miyeon won't notice, but she knew wishes don't come true at specific times, and one of those times is now. she melts into miyeon's touch, sucking in a breath. miyeon interrupts the deafening silence, talking to minnie. "you okay, min?"

i should be into this guy  
but it's just a waste of time  
he's really not my type  
i know what i like

miyeon wanted to mix in with everyone. her friends blushing over girls, them having talks about a boy they like, squealing when they see a hot guy pass by. she felt unbearably uncomfortable, staying silent when their nights go on like that. she tries to mix in, giggling at times. but she just can't, she knows what she likes, looking at different girls, and finding them attractive. she can't look at the same way with guys, sure, she met some nice ones, but hanging out with a girl doubles the fun she feels.

no, this is not a phase  
or a coming of age  
this will never change  
they're so pretty it hurts

she confirmed once she met minnie, looking at her every chance she gets. she scoots closer, sticking their bodies together. she groans, feeling really hot. with minnie's low aircondition, and the yellow light that makes it hotter. she removes her hand over minnie's, fanning herself. minnie rolls up her hoodie, trying to let the air hit her skin. miyeon unbuttons a few of the top buttons of her shirt, clearly unaware of how minnie would feel. she notices that the younger stood up, sitting on her swivel chair instead. "hey, why'd you move? talk to me." she asks, sounding indifferent. minnie shakes her head, "why," she coughs, "why did you unbutton your shirt?" she asks, shifting uncomfortably. miyeon tilts her head, confused with the question. "it's really hot, min." oh, she wasn't the only one who noticed, "plus, we're friends, it isn't that big of a deal."

oh, hanna   
don't look away  
oh, hanna  
just look at me the same

miyeon hums, waiting for minnie's answer. minnie doesn't answer though, instead, she looks away, sitting in front of her computer, staring at the lyrics she wrote before her writer's block hit. miyeon sighs, oh, hanna, don't look away. she brings out the things she bought, passing minnie a can of beer. she puts it on minnie's table, the girl looking at it, but quickly looked away. "we're friends, min. loosen up with me."

i don't wanna be your friend  
i wanna kiss your lips  
i wanna kiss you, til' i lose my breath

minnie twirls back around, looking at miyeon. miyeon smiles at her, her nose scrunching. minnie gathers up the courage, closing her eyes, she sighed. thinking of prayers, she opened her eyes again, getting met with the same doe eyes miyeon has. "i don't wanna be your friend." minnie mutters. miyeon looks at her, surprised with the words the younger muttered. she whispers a small "oh." before gathering her things, standing up from the couch. minnie panics, grabbing miyeon's wrist. "i don't wanna be your friend, because i wanna kiss your lips. i wanna kiss you til' i lose my breath." she says in a small voice. 

tell me something nice  
like flowers and blue skies  
oh, hanna  
i will follow you home.

minnie prays that miyeon wouldn't find her weird, wishing that they could atleast still be friends with her confession lingering in both of their minds. "oh," miyeon smiles, "you want to be my girlfriend?" minnie's surprised with the blatant sentence of the older. she blushes, miyeon letting out a contented sigh. "hey, min. answer me, baby." she cooes, getting her hand out of minnie's grip. instead, she went closer, squishing minnie's reddened cheeks. "y-yeah," minnie stutters, looking away. she rubs her arms, feeling really uncomfortable with the situation she's in. miyeon smiles brightly, pecking minnie's cheek.

"okay then," she answers. minnie turns her head fast, possibly hurting her neck in the process. "okay then?" minnie questions, her eyebrows furrowing. miyeon smiles, "why not, when i picture this, you and me in the morning. kissing over the coffee you're pouring. that you could call me your babe, instead of friend, you know?" she asks, shrugging. minnie's eyes widened, pulling miyeon in for a quick kiss. "god forbid i'm dreaming." she whispers over miyeon's lips. miyeon giggled, "you aren't, babe." she pecks minnie's lips.

"should i stay? i know you're writing for me." miyeon teases. minnie's blush gets deeper, but she looked at miyeon intensely. "of course, it is." she smiles, "you're my inspiration, anyways."


End file.
